


That Wasn't Me

by cephalopod_groupie



Series: Newmann Tumblr Ficlets, Prompts, and AUs [11]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Men Crying, Passionate kiss, kiss, you almost died trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Got the prompt/idea from <a href="http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/71436235441/imagine-person-a-coming-home-from-a-fight">imagineyourotp</a>:</p><p>"Imagine person A of your OTP 'dying' with person B crying over it. But then imagine person A coming up behind person B and tapping on their shoulder and saying something dumb like 'Hey, what are we crying about? some one die or something?' and then Person B doesn’t know whether to hit person A or kiss them angrily."</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Wasn't Me

Newton walked into the lab to find Hermann crying his eyes out at his desk. His face, which had been tired yet cheerful when he arrived, turned to great concern as he heard sounds of pure sorrow he never thought Hermann capable of. He tapped Hermann on the shoulder and quietly asked what was wrong. Hermann looked up at him, his face impossibly pale, his eyes and nose pink from sobbing. 

"Newton," Hermann whispered. He reached out to Newton. "You’re alive."

"Yeah, of course." Newton almost laughs but Hermann’s face kept him serious. "Why…"

"They said…they said you…someone…died in an accident on the North Lantau Highway….someone from PPDC." 

"No. Shit. Not me, someone did die but there was a mix up because I was in a fender-bender and I was driving the same kind of car the person who died was driving." 

"Oh," Hermann breathed as his eyes welled up with tears again. He wrapped his arms around Newt’s waist and buried his face under the man's leather jacket, pressing his damp face to the white shirt and inhaling deeply. 

"Hey, dude," He said, shaking him a bit, "I’m ok. Sorry you got so worried. Jeez, if I woulda known that dying would get this result I would have done it a long time ago." Hermann pulled away and gave him a sour, hurt look.

"Sorry, too soon." They still held on to each other. "Would a kiss help?"

"That would be most welcome," Hermann said, his face open, still traumatized, almost disbelieving. Newton took Hermann's face in his hands and gave him the most passionate kiss he possibly could. Hermann all but whimpered. He was hardly able to reciprocate Newton's compassionate, sensual, ministrations. The feeling of Newton on his mouth, his lips, his tongue, and the fact that he was very much alive was almost too much. Newton wiped Hermann's tears away with his thumbs as he kissed him. Hermann tried to speak. 

"Newton, I can't breath." Hermann's lungs were pumping hard and so were Newton's.

"Oh, sorry," Newton smiled. "Hey, I'm ok." Hermann nodded.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this."

"No, dude! I can't believe you care so much. This is the best thing to happen!"

"Yes, I believe it is."

**Author's Note:**

> I am a total sap with a one track mind. 
> 
>  [Original post](http://missanthropicprinciple.tumblr.com/post/102749968688/tw-death-sort-of)


End file.
